1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with a device for degermination of fluid by means of ultraviolet radiation. The device comprises a tube permeable for electromagnetic waves through which the fluid is piped and a case encircling the tube in which at least one ultraviolet radiator is placed.
2. Background of the Invention
DE-OS 196 17 487 discloses a device for the degermination of water, wherein water flows through a quartz glass tube and an UV-C radiator is placed in the headspace of a casing. Due to the high degree of reflection, the casing of the UV-radiator is made of aluminum, or alternatively coated with aluminum color.
In order to obtain a high degermination effect the registered utility model 298 02771.2 provides a device for the degermination of fluids by means of UV-rays wherein sensors recognize fluctuations of the radiation performance. Thus, counter measures can be carried out to correct such fluctuations. This also helps to achieve a high degree of uniformity in the degermination process.
The invention is meant to solve the task of obtaining both a further improvement of the quality and a better purification of the fluid.
The device mentioned earlier guarantees that the electromagnetic waves of one or several UV-C-radiators not only lay in the tissue destructive range of 254.7 nm but also in the ozone producing range below 200 nm, preferably below 180 nm. Depending on the wave range of the radiation either a quartz glass tube or a tube of other appropriate material is used as the circulatory tube. Appropriate radiators as well as quartz glass tubes for the production of ozone are available on the market.
For the permanent production and inflow of produced ozone to the fluid, an inlet nozzle is fixed to the outside of the casing box for the inflow of filtered air into the casing. The ozone produced in the casing is added to the fluid by means of an inlet nozzle. Seen from the flow direction, the fluid enters the tube through the lower bushing. There are other inflow places possible. However, this arrangement enables the ozone to become effective in the radiation area of the radiators.
Preferably the device is placed such that the fluid flows through the tube horizontally from bottom to top. Thus, the inlet nozzle is fixed in the lower part of the casing box, the side wall of which consists of a metal tube.
In order to effect the blow-by of the ozone into the fluid, the air-pressure in the casing box is higher than the pressure of the fluid in the fluid tube. For this an air feed pump can be connected to the inlet nozzle. The air feed pump as well as a usually used air-filter can be of a known make. The inlet nozzle is equipped with a clack valve to avoid a blow-by of the fluid into the casing should a pressure drop take place.
Preferably a metal inlet tube having a mouth connected to the inlet nozzle at the upper interior space of the casing is provided. Since ozone is lighter than air, it gathers in this part of the interior space and gets to the inlet nozzle through the metal inlet tube.
At the discharge muff of the tube carrying the fluid, a gas separator and gas neutralization device are connected for separating and neutralising excess gases and gas mixtures.
The gas separate is extremely simple and inexpensive in its construction. It can be made by a siphon-like tube bend that disposes of a liquid stop valve at its vertex. The liquid stop valve allows the gas mixtures to escape and closes for liquids.
A container activated charcoal neutralizing the gas mixtures, can be used as gas neutralization device.
Thus, the ozone below a wave range of 200 nm being a product UV-radiation of the air is added to the fluid which is subject of UV-radiation by UV radiator. The degermination of the fluid is effected through the UV radiation. The admission of ozone not only effects an additional oxidation of organic compound in the fluid being made innocuous but also a supplementary extinction of virus and bacteria.